


Cohabit

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 记单词时想的段子拓展cohabit（男女）同居段子：大学毕业后拼房住，父母来后发现男女同居觉得很不妥，擅自帮儿子换了个男室友是基佬结果更糟糕了（但后面部分还没写到）希望用搞笑的文风，现parocp：S->R；德亚夫妇;暗示思蝎





	Cohabit

————————  
斯科皮马尔福有个好爸爸。换一句话来表述就是，他是个富二代。小马尔福年幼丧母，爸爸悲痛至极，分外珍惜身为爱情结晶的独子。随着年龄的增长，小马尔福长得越发不像妈妈，这让爸爸唉声叹息同时也惊异于马尔福家族单传基因的强大。  
作为一名拥有豪华庄园，投资项目次次成功的父亲的儿子，斯科皮好好学习天天向上，拥有坚韧的意志和顽强拼搏的精神，博士毕业后只身前往伦敦，发誓要创造出一片属于自己的天地。此时好爸爸能给他提供的，就是一个温馨舒适，能够遮风避雨的，房子。  
“这房子的设计，还是你妈弄的。”德拉科摸着壁纸上的暗纹说，“当年把你丢给你爷爷奶奶看管时我和她就跑到伦敦玩，为了方便买的房子，看那窗边的摇椅，我们的得意之作。现在刚好给你用了，菲佣我辞了，你自己好好打扫卫生。”  
哦，我爸爸真厉害，旅个游都能买栋房子，回忆往事顺便秀下恩爱，最后利用下儿子的剩余价值。斯科皮点了点头。“好的爸爸，谢谢爸爸，我会好好使用它的。”

虽说应该长大独立，可分开还是格外寂寞。斯科皮在一家国际企业做着文书翻译的工作，工作日需到办公室上班，周末可在家工作，专业法语的他大量做着德语翻译的活，这让他不得不再捡起遗忘已久的二外，器重他的直系领导希望他能再掌握一门东方语言。在吃得饱，穿得暖，睡觉总不够没时间的情况下，望着空荡荡的大房子，斯科皮很想招募一名室友，至少能帮他打理一下花园  
优柔寡断的小马尔福在这件事上显现了惊人的决断力，他立即，马上，亲自撰写广告，亲自面试，亲自筛选，亲自谈房租，在三天之内，就以及其低廉得被租客自己提高来了的租金，得到了一名理想中的室友。斯科皮嘿嘿地笑了，有了一点点的额外收入，和一个那么好的室友，简直能想象到美好的未来。

受不了儿童区的喧闹，刚转的到古籍区的图书情报系女生萝丝•格兰杰•卫斯理，有着灼眼的红发美丽的脸庞，还不知道自己未来的房东已经对她别有居心了。不过知道了也没关系，那可以被日本人称为“社畜”状态的房东，别居的心也劳累得打不了什么坏主意了。

德拉科马尔福有个好儿子，做为富二代，不，其实应该是富三代或富N代，斯科皮是个不奢靡，不坐吃空山，三观端正好好努力的优秀青年。这是家长引导得好，德拉科得意地想。  
与独子分别后，德拉科一人乐得潇洒，骑马宴请打猎，把成家后就停了的玩乐都痛快得干了一遍。三个月后，他就有些腻烦了，一人宅在家里，期盼着与斯科皮的视频通话，听点奇事找点乐子。然而他的好儿子总是报喜不报忧，虽见他消瘦可从来都乐呵呵，傻儿子。总说自己室友给了很多帮助，这让德拉科对那飞来室友有点好奇了，决定去看个究竟。

这突击检查让斯科皮有些措不及防，红发室友倒是应对得体。在哈罗德餐厅里，德拉科见这个斯科皮私自招募的室友落落大方谈吐得体，反而自己儿子总带着一副崇敬的表情，脸颊发红，显得呆呆的，心里大大的怒其不争。“我马尔福家的人，从来都是莺环燕绕的，怎么会这么没有出息！”  
也许，是她并没有注意到这份心意。不，这么明显几乎露骨的表现了，盲人才察觉不到。德拉科找了个理由把儿子支开，想单独会会这位女士。

"卫斯理小姐。”  
“是格兰杰•卫斯理，先生。”她微微颔首。  
"什么?”德拉科有些迷惑。  
“我的姓是‘格兰杰•卫斯理’，母亲和父亲的，复姓。”  
“噢……好吧，格兰杰•卫斯理小姐。”德拉科在内心翻了个大大的白眼，还一个一个词慢慢吐，他吃不消这种性格，有点自视甚高的女性，“我儿子，你们相处得怎么样?我是说，他是一个好房东吗？”  
“噢！我们相处得不错，早餐晚餐我们轮流做，我得说他厨艺挺不错的，花园全由我负责打理，毕竟房租占了便宜。他还把主卧给我住，有独立卫浴和阳台这点真的很不错，很多合租就是不能保障私人空间。从他能找到这么好的房子和租金还这么划算来看，他真是个好房东，而且您儿子性格很好，工作非常努力，有时说的话还挺可爱的。”红发女孩真的口才很好，总能滔滔不绝，又把重点暗含其中。

好啊！好个斯科皮！跟女孩同居那么久，算下来一天最多早晚餐见两面！好吧也算朝夕相对，朝一次夕一次，结果人家女孩因为你的房子才看得起你，觉得你可爱就是觉得你太天真了吧！  
德拉科一瞬间不想认这个儿子，他瞥了眼在认真排队拿饮料的斯科皮，又想到阿斯托利亚可能就是因为这样在感情方面傻傻的才没被别人追到。  
“哼哼，好吧。”德拉科清清嗓子，再次发问：“请问你有男朋友吗？”  
“什么?！”萝丝瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信眼前这位儒雅翩翩的先生会对第一次见面的儿子的室友问出这么隐私的问题。  
“噢！我只是……”看出对方的不悦，德拉科有些窘迫，“因为斯科皮他在这方面没什么经验，遇到喜欢的人可能不知道怎么表现。他妈妈不愿意跟他离太远，他一直都在乡下长大的，比较单纯。”  
“这样……”萝丝思考了一下，“最近有个足球队的家伙在追我，也许我可以带上斯科皮，让他看看别的男生怎么追人。”  
“啊！那真是再好不过了！”德拉科一副欣喜样，心理知道自己的儿子绝对没戏了赶紧换了个话题，“我听説了格兰杰•卫斯理小姐工作的地方，其实离现在的屋子比较远啊?”

__________  
斯科皮最近的感情生活受到了创伤，先是跟萝丝小姐的准男友一起吃了餐饭，见识到了那肌肉那身姿，萝丝还直接提出要结束合同搬到离单位更近的地方。  
哇啊，斯科皮在心里哭了出来，自己的初恋还没开始就要粉碎了。  
“违约金我会照付，毕竟突然找到了更适合的住处。新房客很快会来，我表弟同意住过来，别担心钱的事。”萝丝说到，根本没安慰到少年在意的点子上去。

德拉科装作热心地为卫斯理物色房子，实际直接联系了自己在伦敦的属下，让他以较优惠的价格将自己另一间公寓租给格兰杰•卫斯理。作为一名好爸爸，他还是不愿儿子吊死在毫无希望的情缘上，得尽快分开，越快越好。  
以为只被马尔福先生帮了一小点忙的女孩主动要求介绍新的房客给斯科皮，“我的表弟，最近在找房子，他是搞乐队的，工作地点要求也不死板，跟马尔福，啊，小的那个，年龄也相仿，他愿意住过来，比现在租金再高一点也没问题。”  
“搞乐队的?”德拉科皱了皱眉，不过他也不是那么古板的人，只要不品性奇特，他就能接受了。也许能把斯科皮带活泼一点也说不定。  
“他不是一个坏孩子，”萝丝再三保证，“即使有时候会让人读不懂他的想法。”  
“行吧。”德拉科觉得自己做了个绝对有利于自己儿子的决定。

____________  
深深感伤后埋头工作两星期昼夜不分的斯科皮在听到门铃声后混混沌沌地去开门，迎上了一双绿色的眼睛。  
“你好，我是阿不思•波特。”他的新室友笑意盈盈地对他伸出手。

——end——


End file.
